


Know When to Fold 'Em

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banter, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days Erin was going to throw up her arms and just sail over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When to Fold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds fic #1198. This goes out to the anons on Tumblr, I'm not sure if it’s one person or more than one, who seem to have a thing for Erin and Aaron.

She loved his deep and passionate kisses. They were strong, almost overwhelming. She loved the feeling of losing her breath as his name tumbled off her lips with what might be her last. Erin gasped when his mouth finally released hers. His lips were already moving down to caress her throat. 

Two buttons on her blouse were undone to give him better access to her skin. Pushing her back on the couch, he undid two more. He wanted all of her, wanted to devour her like his last meal, but knew he needed to maintain some decorum. She never minded when he lost control but it always took a few days to glue himself back together again. 

Looming over Erin, breathless, wanting, he pushed her skirt up over her hips. She wore nude stockings and black garters. The garters were always a turn on, and though he knew she dressed for her own satisfaction, knowing he liked it too gave her an ego boost. He reached for the black panties, satin string bikinis. The whimper when he popped the string made them both shiver. The smooth material came down her leg and off her gray, peep-toed high heel. He ran the satin over his lips before slipping them into his inside jacket pocket.

“I don’t think I'm going to need those anymore anyway.” Her voice was husky as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

He bent his knees on the couch cushion so his body could press all the way onto hers. She pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders; he shrugged it off. Erin lifted her hips. One leg draped over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. Thank God for yoga; some of the positions they often ended up in were not for the faint of heart. He stroked between her thighs, his fingers over her hair and her wet skin.

“You're already hot.” He smiled. She wasn’t quite there yet but she was close. Getting Erin Strauss hot, getting her ready for whatever they both wanted, was a job. He found that he excelled at it but it was still work.

“Less talking.” She gripped his tie in her fist and pulled. “More fucking.”

“No choking.” He gently admonished, kissing her nose.

Erin didn’t have the chance to give a cheeky response. He slipped one finger inside her, and then a second. It was the last gentle thing he did. Erin liked to be fucked and he liked to satisfy her. He had big hands and thick fingers that always drove her to the brink of insanity. One of these days Erin was going to throw up her arms and just sail over the edge.

“You like that?” he whispered gruffly in her ear. “You like the way that feels? Is it deep enough? Just tell me if you want it deeper.”

“Yes!” Erin exclaimed, the sound of pleasure coming from deep in her diaphragm. She arched her back and her body pressed harder against his. “Yes! Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Deeper! Oh God, you son of a bitch, go deeper.”

“I won't if you're not nicer to me.” He smiled as her eyes fluttered shut.

“You son of a…” Erin yanked his tie. “Don’t you fuckin tease me.”

“You can be a real bitch.” He bit her earlobe as his fingers moved deeper inside her. He knew just when to curve and hit that sweet spot.

She whimpered, her free hand gripping his shoulder blade. Erin’s mouth came open and her eyes shut tighter as he fucked her just like she wanted. Despite so many other aspects of their relationship, there were a few times when he took directions with aplomb.

“Oh God,” Erin moaned, biting down on her lip. “I dare you to make me come.”

“Maybe I'm not ready for that just yet.” He thrust just a little deeper. The pleasure that caused some pain was always her favorite.

Two could play at that game. Erin moved her hand down to palm his erection. She knew he was hard. Turning her on always turned him on. Unzipping his slacks with one hand, she stroked him and he groaned.

“No,” he whispered. “No, no, Erin…”

“Yes.” She nodded, her breath catching in her throat as she reached the point of no return.

“Yes!” he cried out. Her hand was inside his boxer briefs now; skin touching skin. There was heat and friction and sweat and bliss. “Ohhh, Erin.”

She was falling. His thumb finally found her clit, making soft circles in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t going to be much longer and Erin gave up her teasing touches to wrap both arms around his neck. She rode the wave to a strong climax. He collapsed on top of her as she came, moaning his name. 

Half out of his pants, half off the couch…he really didn’t give a damn. His kisses across her collarbone, chest, and the top of her breasts were soft but passionate. He bit her, leaving his mark and making her scream. It was nice to know he could keep her on her toes. The bite was unexpected but gratifying turn.

“C'mere,” his tie was around her fist again. Erin pulled him up until they were face to face. “If you tell a soul about this…”

“You’ve been saying that for almost two years. I think you can stop now.”

“I’ll never stop.” She shook her head.

“That’s probably why I'm falling in love with you.” he kissed her.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” he kissed her again. 

“I do.” Erin nodded.

“I have to go.” He extracted himself from her embrace. Standing, he straightened out his clothes and picked his jacket up from the carpet. Then he looked at his watch. “I'm already running late.”

“You're just going to…?” Erin fixed her skirt but left her shirt half buttoned. She sat forward on the couch and crossed her legs. They were still trembling and probably would be for a while. That was fine with her. “And then you pretend to have no idea why I hate you.”

“I promised Jessie that I would pick up Jack by seven.” Hotch tightened the knot on his tie. It was wrinkled as hell now and he might as well take it off. He always wore a tie at Quantico; it was almost like a security blanket. “Would you like to imagine what excuse I’d give her for being late?”

“Go,” she waved toward the closed office door. “I have work that needs to be done anyway and, as usual, you’ve proven to be a horrible distraction.”

“When you talk like that it only reinforces the fact that you have feelings for me.”

“Get out, Aaron.”

“Call me before you fall asleep tonight.” He walked over, bent down, and gave her a kiss. 

Hotch lingered a bit. He was never the hit and run type even when she was. He didn’t like the feeling it left in his belly. That was only some of the reason he wanted to talk to her later.

“No.”

“Goodnight, Erin.”

She held up her hand to wave as he walked out of her office and closed the door behind him. It took nearly 15 minutes for the leg trembling to calm down enough for Erin to get up from the couch. She went over to her desk, reaching into the bottom drawer for her purse and cigarette case. Lighting a Marlboro Mild, Erin took a deep inhale. She sighed and leaned against her desk. 

Goddamn son of a bitch. How could someone make her feel weak and powerful all at the same time? Not just someone, it was Aaron Hotchner. Her lover and her nemesis…what a cliché. She picked up her personal cell phone from the desk, sliding it open to use the keyboard. He was driving now, in route from Quantico to Jessie’s house in McLean. 

It could be over an hour on the road in typical Wednesday evening Northern Virginia traffic. Erin actually liked the idea of having the last word for now. Pushing the send button, she rolled her as the text message went through. She put the phone back on her desk and focused again on her cigarette.

‘ _You're a bastard. Just call me before you go to sleep tonight_.’ –Erin

***


End file.
